Ame
'About' You see her, and she is just a woman; sunlight-threaded and soft, all angles wrapped in silk. She is a pretty sculpture carved from porcelain, a glimmer of stardust on her collarbones. Always dressed in soft colors, she walks slow and languid in her long, billowy skirt. In her tailored rose and gold, her limbs are porcelain and willow. Her silken, wavy hair falls gently around her apple-cheeked portrait, a contrast to her smooth white finish. To you, she looks so soft, and vulnerable. You feel that you can break her in the time it takes to snap your fingers. You often see her wandering with her paper parasol and a certain person. Her mouth, pink and silk-soft, is swollen with secrets—that she is an isekai woman who does not belong in Shinobi Legends world. Isekai She has no memories of what happened, only that she woke up in a world she has no idea about. She has tried to live a simple existence, but her memories keep disappearing, and she keeps waking up in different places. Nothing tethers her to the world full of shinobi and kunoichi, who jump from one branch to another like it is nothing. They don't do that in Tokyo. They don't do that anywhere in the world she lived in. Everything always, always feels like a dream. Memory Loss How can she explain her memory loss? Imagine, for a second, that you wake up in a room you don’t know. You know your name but you don’t know how you got here. You know where your money is, your possessions, what little you have and they are not there—or they are there but something is always missing. Or there are things you didn’t own before, and now you do. You know you love someone. But you can’t remember their name or their face. Her memory recovery is always a slow, gradual return, like sunlight phasing into a room through a window. But some parts of her memories are always missing. There will be gaps. There will be holes. And try as she might, she can never recall what was it that has been gone from her forever. Ōmagatoki How can she explain her involvement with a crime organization? Her own boss calls her a paper woman. She flinches whenever any kind of violence occurs. She flinches at the sight of blood. She flinches at sharp words, at fast movements, at slightly raised voice. Her heart aches tender for everyone around her, injures and bruises easily. She clutches her hands often on her chest, as if it would do anything. As if it would stop her from hurting. How can she explain her involvement with a crime organization? She is not a good fit. But how she cares about them, about every single one of them, because loving is what she does best. Genesis Uzumaki She does everything she is told to do. She will do anything to please the people she loves and trusts. That is the way she is, the way she lives. Tell her to fetch something and she will fetch. Tell her to go somewhere and she will go. Tell her to jump off of a cliff (the age old question—if your friend jumps off of a cliff, will you follow them? The answer is yes. Yes she will.), and she will jump. Tell her to sing. Tell her to dance. Tell her to hurt herself. She will do everything—except hurting others. But what did she get in return? A person died because of her. Genesis Uzumaki. Their meeting was brief. He was cold and unkind to her. But she will carry his name in her heart for the rest of her life. Personal Website https://amemayu.carrd.co/ Aesthetics Lips like candied-apple, hair of spun shadow, fair skin taut as silk. A woman so soft she seems to have been made out of light and flower petals. She reminds you of evening gardens and morning rain, of piano playing softly in the distance, of sheer curtains and those quiet, quiet Sunday afternoons.